


The best thing about Pawnee is Leslie Knope

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ben Wyatt's POV, Episode Road Trip, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of "Road Trip" from Ben's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing about Pawnee is Leslie Knope

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched Parks and Rec for the last few weeks and I didn't get to finish any of my other fanfics because of that but then again I have so many Parks and Rec feels now, that I felt like I needed to write about Leslie and Ben. I just love those two so much, they're the perfect couple.

„Leslie,“ it was just her name, but it made him smile. A goofy grin was all over his face and he just couldn't make it go away. Chris had noticed it earlier. “Ben Wyatt, great day, wonderful day! Why do you smile so wide?”  
“Oh, it's just such a nice day!”  
“Right, great day! Wonderful day!” Chris said and walked on. In moments like these Ben wondered if there might not be a possibility of Leslie and him being together. When a little more people were as oblivious as Chris it might work out. But people talk, rumors come up. Ben loved his job. Leslie loved her job. And that was just it.  
But Ann had told him that Leslie liked him. And she did not just like him but “like like” him.  
“Leslie,” it was just her name, but it made him smile again. 

A road trip with Leslie. He couldn't help but feel excited. He and Leslie would be alone, in a car, in a restaurant, in a hotel...  
But when Leslie sat down in the passenger seat beside him, he knew something was wrong with her. She didn't wear one of her usual outfits, trousers, blouse and a blazer, but a jogging suit. He couldn't quite understand why she would wear something like that, it wasn't really her style and she usually cared about her appearance. None the less, she looked pretty cute.  
Leslie started talking but what was she talking about? She seemed to try to come up with the most boring topics she could imagine but he didn't care. Everything she said sounded interesting. But when she turned on the CD and only weird country music came, he knew that this was a plan. Leslie Knope did not just act weird, she always had a plan. And apparently her plan was not to build any sexual tension between them. Oh, how wrong she was. She was so cute and it made his heart flutter when he thought about how hard she was trying to not like him back, signalize that she didn't care about him at all.  
He looked at her and once again tried not to smile too much. He smiled an awful lot lately and he usually wasn't that much of a smiler. Being friends and colleagues with Chris, who was Mr. Positive Thinking, makes you feel a bit negative sometimes. In the corner of her eye he noticed a small eyelash. He reached out and got it. She looked at him like she might say something, something big but then she pushed his arm away. She was really trying hard, too hard. 

He could not compliment her. He could not tell her how much he liked her. How much he loved spending time with her. How much he liked to talk to her. How much he wanted to kiss her...But he could talk about Pawnee and all the great things there. And maybe, just maybe she would understand that he wanted to tell her that she was the best thing about Pawnee. And actually the reason he stayed in Pawnee. Leslie told him that he had done a good job and she meant it. He felt proud to have made her happy. These were the small things he could do. He could tell her how much he loved Pawnee, which she loved more than any place in the world. He could make her happy but he could not be with her. Stupid rules, stupid government. 

They went out for dinner. “This is a date”, a small voice in his head told him. “No, it's not,” he thought. But then, when Leslie sat down across him, he realized this could be it. The perfect moment to tell her about his feelings. They were alone and no one could see and report them. She seemed happy and she had given up her earlier attempts to reduce any contact between them.  
So he told her and she smiled and said it wasn't just him. She said that and then she ran away. To call Ann, he thought nervously. What would the two best friends talk about? Would she come back and give him a chance to kiss her?  
“Ben Wyatt.” Oh, no, not Chris. 

Chris had just ruined the whole thing. Ben could have kissed Leslie and told her all about how he wanted them to work it out. How she made him break the rules because she was just this loveable, wonderful, beautiful...  
But Chris had been there and they didn't dare to do or say anything, they just exchanged knowing looks. And the sexual tension was worse then in the car. He desperately wanted to touch Leslie but Chris, well he was just being Chris. He didn't make the rules, it was not his fault but at this evening Ben wished Chris would just ran a marathon and leave him alone with Leslie. 

“Oh, well he's not here. He took off”, he said and it sounded like the most wonderful thing. And then he kissed her like he had imagined it a thousand times. Leslie kissed him back. He felt her arm around him and he pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Leslie whispered “oh, oh”. But nothing Ben had ever done had felt so right.


End file.
